Much effort has been directed toward providing easily and economically manufactured and functionally satisfactory protective over-garments, such as capes and aprons. The need exists not only for professional use in businesses such as barbershops, beauty salons, and the like, but also for home use when cooking, applying makeup, applying home hair coloring, and the like. The need has grown over time as costs for purchasing, laundering, and otherwise maintaining such over-garments have increased.
Rolls of disposable paper or plastic over-garments have been suggested. The use of transverse perforations for severance of disposable over-garments from a roll thereof has been suggested. Folded sheet stocks in roll form have also been suggested. A variety of means for attaching the over-garment to the wearer have also been suggested, including snaps, VELCRO, and other fastening means, as well as adhesively attaching the garment to the user.
However, all known over-garment designs suffer from manufacturing, structural, and/or functional problems that add to the cost of manufacture and/or diminish the utility and functionality for the user. For example, many of the known over-garments include a plurality of components that must be manufactured separately and then sewn or otherwise assembled together to form the complete garment, thereby increasing the complexity and cost of manufacture. Others cannot be adjusted to fit snugly around the neck of the wearer, and/or provide only limited coverage of the wearer, thereby rendering them unsuitable for many applications such as barbering, dentistry, and home hair coloring.